The Daddy Blues
by foxymammajamma
Summary: Dom and Letty's daughter Mazda goes on her first official date. The boys in the family struggle to come to grips with the maturing young lady. One-shot.


_**A/N:** _ A while back I said that I'd make a one shot for each of dotty's kids. I still have Jensen's left to do. Hopefully I'll have that later this week. Let me know what you think!

I didn't get too descriptive with this one just because I think I already did that with the predecessors, but it still ended up being super long.

Also in my head Dotty had a 4th kid later down the road because they were so young when they had the first three. He was a surprise and I named him Axle.

* * *

"Mami, Papi", Mazda began taking a deep breath. "I have something to tell you."

"You're pregnant!" Letty exclaimed as she freaked out. "I told myself I wouldn't let this happen!"

"What?!" Dom growled. "Who's is he so I can go break his face right now!"

"Woah! Calm down guys. I don't do that." Mazda breathed out. "God why do you always assume the worse."

"You kids don't have the best track record." Letty said easing up before turning to her husband who glared at her. "I knew she wasn't pregnant."

"I'm not Jensen! I don't just go around doing reckless things. I'm the smart one remember."

"Your're the manipulative one." Letty contradicted.

"You know what, maybe we shouldn't have this conversation." She said nervously. "I'm gonna go to my room."

"Wait", Dom said grabbing her hand. "What were you going to tell us sweetie?"

Mazda took a deep breath, "I have a boyfriend. I think it's time you guys meet him."

"What!?" Letty reacted in exaggeration. "Get out of town! I had no idea. This is crazy."

"Mami take it down a notch. You're blowing up your spot."

"Wait", Dom paused. "Letty you knew about this."

"Pff, Knew? Me? Nah?"

"She only knew for a few months."

"A few months?! No wonder you thought she was pregnant." Dom accused angrily.

"We'll talk about that later." Letty cautioned him in a warning tone.

"Who is he?" Dom asked

"He's so nice Papi. You'll really like him."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Harvey Cagiano"

"That's all I need to know." Dom said before standing up to leave.

"Papi wait."

"What?"

"I thought it'd be a good idea for you two to finally meet, you know like man to man." She suggested shyly.

"How old is he?"

"18"

"18?" Dom asked redundantly. He was clearly upset and was making his daughter nervous.

"Yes 18" She reaffirmed cautiously.

"I feel like I should call the authorities."

"Papi you don't believe in the authorities, and he's only a year older. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? Not that big of a deal?!"

"You're three years older than Mami." She pointed out.

"You've been hiding him for God knows how long and you just want me to be happy and welcoming? You've got another thing coming."

"I knew you'd act like this! This is why I never tell you anything!" Mazda yelled running off.

"You knew about this?" Dom asked Letty angrily once again.

"I wanted her to tell you when she was ready. Nice going by the way." Letty said shrugging and walking away.

"I'm going to deal with you later. I have other more pressing matters to attend to." Dom told her.

"Go ahead CSI. Do your thing." His wife responded waving him off. "It's not going to change anything."

"We'll see about that. I'm gonna make a few phone calls right now."

"If it'll make you feel better, sure, do it." Letty shrugged making her way to the kitchen.

 _ **Two Hours Later**_

"So what do we know about this guy?" Dom asked his two sons.

"He's coming up on the AMA scene." Alexus informed him.

"What?!" Dom exclaimed. "You mean the American Crotch Rocket Association?"

"Shaking my head", Jensen snickered.

"What is it with you kids? You literally say the dumbest shit."

"You need to get with the times Pa."

"I'm good thanks." Dom said proceeding. "How did she meet him?"

"According to her friend, Lilian", Jensen began.

"Liliana" Alexus corrected.

"Whatever, does that really matter?"

"Well if you're going to report something do it right."

"Are you done? I had you both come here to give me information. I didn't ask you to act like dumbasses." Dom told them interrupting their sibling banter.

"Sorry, as I was saying. They met at the X-games last summer and kept in touch ever since."

"How the hell did I not know about this?" Dom asked furiously.

"She has a second phone."

"What!? And the punches just keep on rolling."

"I hate to break this to you Pa, but we all did. We're grown now so it's not like you can ground us." Alexus confessed.

"Are you kidding me?"

"You think we didn't know you had our phones tracked? You're not that slick. We did want to have our own lives, you know." Jensen defended.

"So the both of you knew about this?"

"We knew about the phone, not about the boy. She told us about this kid yesterday. Apparently Mami already knew for a while."

"And you guys say I'm sneaky." Jensen interjected.

"Really Jensen?" Alexus said rolling his eyes.

"I'm just saying our little princess isn't so innocent after all. Sorry to burst your bubble Pa."

"Has he been locked up?" Dom asked.

"No, he's clean." Jensen informed his father.

"I had uncle Brian run him through the database. The dude is pretty spotless."

"Or he's just good at covering up his tracks." Dom dismissed.

"Who's he seeing? Who does he hang around with? Is he in school? Where is he from?"

"Woa Pa! Slow it down?" Jensen said.

"Yeah we're not the FBI." Alexus defended.

"We're talking about your sister here." Dom reminded them. "She can't just be running around with anyone."

"We know, and we got this. Don't worry about it. They have a date tomorrow night. He's supposed to come over and meet everyone."

"I won't be there because _'I don't care'_." Jensen said using air quotes. "But I'll be outside, scoping things out."

"I should have hired professionals for this." Dom said regretting his lack of action.

"We know where it is, and we know a couple of people who can help us out." Jensen assured.

"So you have spies?" Dom asked.

"Exactly."

"I knew I raised you right." The older Toretto told his sons proudly.

"We need to make sure he doesn't get to first base." Jensen said. "They haven't yet and we should keep it that way."

"Are you sure about that?" Dom asked.

"Positive." Alexus affirmed.

"According to our sources, they've only met in person twice." Jensen added.

"Their schedules keep getting in the way. Can you imagine that?"

"Or he's playing her", Dom suggested.

"Possibly"

"There are still a few moving pieces to figure out."

 _ **Meanwhile upstairs**_

"So what are we going to do about the boys?" Mazda asked her mother as she plopped onto her parent's bed.

"What do you mean _'we'_?" Letty asked her daughter.

"Come on Mami you have to help me! You know they're going to try to sabotage this for me. They're probably plotting right now for all we know."

"Mija don't be so dramatic."

"Well maybe not Jensen, but Lexi and Papi are psycho. You can't deny that."

"Baby they just love you. I think it's nice you have so many men looking out for you."

"I know, but if it were up to them I'd never date. That's why you're the only one who knew about this."

"I knew about him, but I didn't help you hide him. Lets make that clear in case your father asks."

"Thanks for not telling him by the way."

"Mazda you're growing up. I have to respect that. You're dad's just struggling with the idea a little bit. He'll come around. He always does."

"I just don't want Papi to kill him or anything. He's a nice guy. I just want it to be fair. You know?"

"I'm sure he is, but you know how your father gets when it comes to you."

"He wants me to be a nun."

"Would that be so bad?" Letty joked.

"Mami!"

"I'm kidding." Letty dismissed. "I'll pull in the reins if I need to, but our job is to protect you. I'm never gonna stop your dad from doing that."

"This is going to be a disaster." Mazda sighed. "This is why I don't introduce people to this family. I should have just snuck around."

"You'll be alright."

"No I wont. You know this is going to be bad. They're going to scare him away."

"If he is worth having around, then nothing will scare him. Do you think dealing with my mother was easy?"

"Mama is easy to win over though! She's all bark and no bite. Papi barely barks, and he bites really hard." Letty laughed at her daughter's description of Dominic.

"That's not all the way true. He's a big teddy bear."

"You mean because he bows down to you? They rest of us aren't so lucky. I'm on a one woman island over here!"

"Hey! I earned my stripes. I deserve my throne."

"So you're not going to help me?" Mazda pouted.

"I will step in if I have to, but not if I don't. I don't need your father getting anymore assault charges."

"You see! Come on Mami! What about girl code? We're supposed to look out for each other."

"Girl code", Letty snorted with laughter. "I'm your mother first, and your friend second."

"I'm calling Tia. She'll know what to do."

"Do what you have to do baby girl." Letty smirked.

"Urg!" Mazda stormed off into her room, and quickly dialed Mia's number.

"Mazdi!" Her aunt greeted enthusiastically on the other line. "What's going on?"

"I need help Tia!"

"What's wrong sweetie? What do you need?" Mia asked nervously. "Are you in trouble?"

"It's about a boy."

"Oh my God! Don't scare me like that. I thought it was an actual emergency."

"This is an emergency! Papi is going to ruin my life. I just know it."

"No he won't. You're talking to a survivor." Mia assured. "I can't count the times your father tried to ruin my social life unsuccessfully."

"This is why I called you. I knew you'd understand."

"Does he know about the boy?"

"I told him about it just a few hours ago because I wanted to do everything right. I'm really serious about this one. I'm presenting him to everyone tomorrow, but I know my dad's going to pull something. Do you know how many guys stopped talking to me because of him? Or Lexi?"

"Honey he's always been that way."

"But I'm 17!"

"You can be 35 and it wouldn't matter to him. I think you should talk to him hun."

"That's what I was trying to do, but he got mad and stormed off as soon as I gave him Hervey's name."

"You gave him his name?"

"Was I not supposed to?"

"You'll learn in time." Mia said smiling into the phone at her niece's naivety. "But don't worry I have a few ideas. Stick with me kid. I got you."

"Thanks Tia!"

 _ **Later on that night**_

"Are we going to talk about the big elephant in the room?" Dominic asked Letty as she prepared their bed for sleep.

"Are you calling me fat?" She responded sassily trying to change the subject.

"That's not going to work this time." Dom told his wife waving his finger at her.

"She didn't want me to tell you. What did you want me to do?"

"Um, let me think about that. Well I guess I would want you to tell me?" He told her satirically.

"I wanted to give her time. She's a good girl. She deserves it."

"Time for what? To go gallivanting with someone we know nothing about!?"

"You're not the only Sherlock in this house. I did my homework. I made sure she was safe. I would never let anything happen to my baby."

"I should have known."

"You know now. Now be a good dad, and support her." She said to him. Dominic sat down on their bed and stared at the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned when she noticed his heavy breathing.

"I'm not ready for this. I thought I would be because dealing with the boys was so easy, but I'm not." Dominic was in the midst of a full panic attack.

"I wouldn't have called it easy." Letty chuckled to herself as she remembered the trials her eldest had put her through.

"But she's mine. I made her." Her husband argued.

"And you didn't help make Alexus and Jensen?"

"That's different. Some other guy can't just come in and just carry her away."

"I'm going to tell you something my mother told me when I was a pregnant teenager living with her mechanic boyfriend. Keep into perspective things could be worse. Children aren't ours to keep. We make them for the world. There's going to be a time when you have to let go and let them become their own person."

"I don't want to. She's not ready. She's just a kid."

"When I was her age I was about to pop with Alexus. Isn't that crazy to think about?"

"Don't put that in my head. That's not helping this situation. It just makes me want to lock her up. She's never going to have sex. Never."

"Baby", Letty began rubbing Dominic's back. "Mazda loves her Papi more than anybody. She would never want to disappoint you. The way I look at it, at least she feels comfortable enough to tell us the truth instead of sneaking around like we were doing. You always told me you wanted the kids to trust you. Congratulations, they do. They love you and respect you just like I do. We're happy, and that's not going to change just because the little one has a boyfriend. You know she's going to be comparing him to you all the time."

"You don't know that."

"You set the bar pretty high. You think that girl is easy to deal with. Between you and Alexus a monster was created. I don't think she'd ever go for a guy that wouldn't wait on her hand and foot." She told him causing him to smile. "You did good Papa. You should be proud." Letty said kissing him chastely on the lips.

"What if she falls in love and runs away?"

"We lucked out. She's not me. Just because she falls in love doesn't mean she is going to run away. If anything she'll run back to you because she had it so good. Love is a beast, especially when you're young. You know that. She'll probably look for you if her heart ever gets broken so that she can cry on your lap until you put a smile on her face. They all have to grow up at sometime. But don't worry, we have one more after her."

"Axle's a boy. It'll be different. This is just hard for me."

"I know baby, but it's all going to be okay. The chances of her ending up with this guy are slim. It's her first love."

"But look at us"

"We're exceptional. If you don't want to ruin the relationship you have with her, be as supportive as you can be because you're just going to push her away if you don't."

"I guess…" He shrugged. Letty caressed his face lovingly.

"Look at me" She told him. "It's natural to want to protect her from everything, but it's important we let her live. However, if he turns out to be a shitbag, I completely support you in beating the shit out of him."

"You won't get in my way?" He moped at her.

"I'll have the bail money ready for you baby." She said before kissing him deeply. Dom reciprocated it gently.

"Okay, I'll be on my best behavior, but I can't speak about anyone else."

"Hmmm, that worries me." Letty said parting from their kiss and looking at him questioningly.

 _ **The next evening**_

"How do I look?" Mazda asked her mother as she prepared for her date. Her bundle of curls cascaded down her back. She wore a nice pair of jeans with long leather boots. Her top was bright, but modest. The last thing the young Toretto wanted to do was to upset her father by showing off her incredible figure. She still resembled Mia quite a bit, but had a tomboy flair that reminded everyone of Letty during her teenage years. "Do you think he'll like it?" Mazda continued to ask nervously.

"You look gorgeous like you always do. You should be grateful mija. You inherited some great genes." Letty gloated as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"I just want tonight to be perfect. What if they don't get along?"

"They'll be fine. I don't understand why everyone is so afraid of your father."

"Remember what he did to the paparazzi during my birthday?"

"That guy had it coming. As long as this Harry-"

"Harvey Mami, Harvey", Mazda corrected.

"Right, As long as Harvey is on his best behavior your dad will be too."

"For some reason I don't believe that." Mazda said before they heard the doorbell ring. "He's here!"

"Ehh, ehh hold on now." Letty said pulling her daughter back. "Do you have the essentials?"

"Pepper spray check, switch blade check, rape whistle check", Mazda informed her searching through her purse.

"And what do I always tell you?"

"Go for the balls and run?"

"Good, I think you're ready." Letty said taking a deep breath and bringing Mazda into a hug.

"It's not like I'm getting married. It's just a date."

"With a boy you care about, I just want this to be good for you."

"Thank you Mami." Mazda smiled at her.

"Now lets go save the poor boy from your father." Letty said as they both walked down the stairs. They heard some murmuring as they reached the bottom steps.

"It's an honor to meet you." Harvey greeted Dominic. "I've learned so much about you. You're a legend on the pro-circuit. "

"I wish I could say the same." Dom answered stoically.

"Ever think of trying out a few bikes."

"Absolutely not."

"Papi that is so unnecessary. You're being rude." Mazda said cutting in. "Hi Harvey!" She greeted the young man with an affectionate hug.

"Hey, you look incredible." The young man said gazing at her dreamily.

"Wait a second now." Dom interrupted annoyed by the teenage hormones in the room.

"Dominic it's just a hug." Letty interjected.

"Watch your hands." He continued to warn Harvey.

"Ignore him", Letty said holding her hand out for the young man to shake. "How are you doing hun? It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Letty was impressed by the boy's handsome appearance. He was tall, muscular, and lean. She understood why her daughter would be attracted to him, but hoped her interest lied in more than just the boy's looks.

"Thank you Mrs. Toretto. The pleasure is all mine." Alexus arrived beside them with their youngest brother Axle in tow, who had been quite the surprise when Mazda was ten. Mazda quickly introduced them and strategically placed herself between Alexus and Harvey. She did not allow them to shake hands because she did not trust her brother to do it properly.

"What type of car do you drive?" Alexus asked.

"I have a couple, but I came in the Camaro." Dom eyed his wife.

"You got a good engine on her?" Letty asked.

"I got it custom made."

"So you didin't build it?" Dom asked him unimpressed.

"I wish I could, but I don't have the skill set. Maybe you could teach me sometime. I hear you know a thing or two about cars."

"Can you fix a flat tire?" Dominic interrogated causing Harvey to chuckle. "It's a serious question." The older man stressed unamused. Harvey quickly gathered himself and cleared his throat. Letty smirked in amusement. The boy's jolliness reminded Letty of her teenage husband.

"Yes, I do. I have the basics down."

"Where are you two going?" Alexus asked continuing the interrogation. He was squared up much like his father had been sizing up his sister's beaux.

"There's this really nice French restaurant downtown called L'Espalier. I thought she'd like it. I have reservations at a couple places just in case. I want to take her to the perfect spot."

"Oooh!" Mazda asked enthused. "Papi remember when you took me to France? We had the best food ever!"

"You pay attention." Letty commented to Harvey.

"I try." He told her shyly.

"I want her back by 10 o'clock." Dom asserted.

"10? Come on!" Mazda complained.

"Have fun. You can have her back by 10:30." Letty told Harvey.

"That's not any better." Mazda complained.

"You can also not go." Her mother told her warningly.

"Alright, well I guess that's our queue to leave." Mazda said not wanting to rock the boat, and pulling Harvey out the door.

"I hope to see you all again really soon." Harvey told them awkwardly as he was dragged away.

"You can count on it." Dom responded menacingly.

"Stop it." Letty said lightly slapping his arm, and turning to face Harvey. "I hope you'll take good care of my baby girl."

"Of course, no worries there", Harvey reassured as Mazda pulled him out the door.

"Have fun!" Letty said behind them and they all peered out the window. Dom and Alexus turned to each other.

"I don't like him." They said uniformly as they continued to stare out into their large driveway. There was no subtlety in their actions.

"Stop it you two." Letty insisted. "Aww look he's holding her purse and opening the door."

"He better be doing that." Dom told his wife before turning to Alexus. "Get your brother on the phone."

"You know she's expecting this, right?" Letty told him.

"Good then they better be on their best behavior."

"She's one of your kids. That will never be the case. You know Dom, he kinda reminds me of you." She told her husband cheekily.

"That's crazy talk." He dismissed. Alexus called his brother to make sure their plan was running smoothly. Jensen had placed a tracker on Harvey's car while he had been inside and was trailing two miles behind them. When the young couple arrived, Jensen was intercepted by his aunt.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mia asked him.

"Um no where; I'm just grabbing a bite. I hear this place has good food." Jensen responded dismissing her question.

"Funny I thought you may have been stalking your sister."

"Me? Nah? Why would I do that? I don't care about what she does."

"You know what you're going to do?" Mia asked her nephew rhetorically. Jensen shook his head at her. "You're going to take that car and drive right back from where you came from and leave these two alone."

"I can't do that."

"You can and you will. She's growing up. You guys need to accept it."

"I'm not gonna say anything to them. I'm just going to watch."

"Jensen, you've lost your damn mind. Just go. You can tell your dad I made you do it."

"Alrighty then" He pretending to listen.

"Don't make me call your mother."

"What if something happens to her? What if they have an emergency?"

"She'll be fine. Now go on and shoo. You're all acting crazy."

"Fine." Jensen told her grudgingly.

"I'll be watching you." Mia warned him before heading inside to greet her niece. "Hey honey!"

"Hey Tia"

"I warned off the hounds."

"I knew I could count on you!"

"Don't make me regret this." Mia warned.

"Of course not." Mazda reassured. "This is Harvey by the way."

"Nice to meet you. You must be her cool aunt."

"You got yourself a brown noser here. I got my eye you buddy." Mia warned.

"Not you too!"

"I'm just making sure we're all on the same page."

"We're not gonna do anything." The young girl assured.

"I'm trusting you because you've earned it. Enjoy your dinner, and get home before curfew so that your father doesn't have a heart attack." Mazda laughed at her aunt's words. She did not know Mia and Letty had an undercover cop who worked with Brian placed at the restaurant. The women wanted to seem more open and trusting than they actually were. Unlike Dominic and his sons, they were a lot subtler in their tactics.

 _ **Later that night**_

"They're here!" Jensen called from the door. All three men rushed outside to meet them.

"Oh my God. They're so ridiculous. Why can't they wait inside?" Mazda complained to her boyfriend.

"It's kinda funny. Do you think they'll mind if I hug you?"

"I wouldn't." She smiled at him before he leaned in, but before Harvey could get his arms around her, Dominic was opening the passenger door.

"That's enough now."

"Papi but-"

"Say your goodbyes"

"But we're early" Mazda protested. Dominic gave his daughter a warning look.

"Bye Harvey. I'm so sorry about all of this", She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll call you." He told her. "Good night Mr. Toretto." Dom gave him a silent nod. Mazda made her way out of the car and Alexus walked her inside.

"How was it?" Letty asked enthusiastically.

"It was great until we got ambushed. Thank God for Tia." Letty smiled at Mazda as she made her way to the living room. She settled in recapping her evening to her mother, but soon after the young girl had to field a slew of questions from her father and brothers.

"So on a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you like this guy?" Jensen asked his sister.

"An eleven"

"What if I told you I'd get you another car if you stop seeing him?" Alexus propositioned.

"I'd decline."

"What would you do if I said that I didn't want you to see him anymore?" Dominic asked her seriously.

"Unless you had a real reason why, I'd probably still see him. You never did that to Jensen or Alexus so that wouldn't be fair." She told him truthfully.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we have him over for dinner next week so that we can get to know him a little more." Dom proposed.

"You won't pull any of the funny stuff like you did tonight?"

"No funny stuff", Dom assured.

"I'd like that very much Papi." She said giving her father a huge hug. "You just made me so happy!"

"What my baby wants, my baby gets." He said not letting her go.

"Thank you! I knew you'd come around." She said snuggling up to her father.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Letty said to Dom a few minutes later once Mazda had gone upstairs. "What you did was really nice."

"You know what they say. Keep your friends close and enemies closer."

"Ay dios mio! Dame paciencia" _**(God give me patience.)**_ Letty said pinching the bridge of her nose. "You're psychotic.

"I'm only looking out for her."

"Right…" Letty responded sarcastically.


End file.
